There are any number of storm window arrangements known to the prior art. These include the complex combination windows and screens which include tilt-out features for ventilation and cleaning. This type of window, while effective, and sometimes desirable, is very expensive, and often not economically warranted. That is, the cost and savings in fuel does not always justify the cost of the installation. As contrasted with the complex combination storm windows, a simple usually wooden frame storm window has been used. These generally are installed on pivots and secured in place by screws. Generally, these storm windows are not easily removed and require sealing each time they are reinstalled. The present invention is intended to provide an attractive, inexpensive, permanent and highly efficient storm window system in which the window is easily inserted and removed without tools and without the requirement for resealing.